Snow Miser and Heat Miser
by El Chacal
Summary: Eames and Barek experience dreams about their partners on the holidays. Please read and review.
1. Snow Miser

Snow Miser and Heat Miser: CI style

By: El Chacal

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my imagination. Don't sue me, Dick Wolf!

* * *

The cold breeze biting at her skin caused Alex to wake from her deep slumber. Looking around, she found herself in the precinct only it was frozen from pillar to post with ice slick floors that you could ice skate on and icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Are we hiring penguins and polar bears all of a sudden?"

Just as she was about to walk towards the captain's office that seemed to be painted in blue and white, a gaggle of provocatively dressed dancing girls dressed in blue emerged from under the myriad of desks as music from an unseen orchestra played from the PA system, their faces hidden by veils.

Lining up in formation, they all pointed coyly at the office door before it was blown in by a gust of 50 below winds. Alex shivered in the winds as a figure emerged from the cold office.

Now, as a detective, Alexandra Eames thought she had seen it all, but the man who walked out before her made her jaw drop to the icy floor.

"Bobby?!?"

There stood the unorthodox, star detective of the Major Case Squad (and her partner), dressed in a navy blue suit, cobalt blue shirt and midnight blue tie with white snowflakes. In his hand was a clear see-through crook cane.

"Who do you think you are in that crazy get-up?" Alex said partially shocked and partially amused.

With a quirky smirk, Goren looked at his partner and broke into song.

"I'm Mister White Christmas. I'm Mister Cool. I'm Mister Icicle, I'm Mister 10 below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much."

Mock shivering, Goren began spinning as the girls circled him, their faces hidden by veils, singing in a tune that was hauntingly familiar. "He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle, he's Mister 10 below."

Sweeping Alex off her feet and into his arms, he continued to sing. "Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch."

"He's too much." The cabaret girls chorused together, throwing their veils off in melodrama. Eames gasped as she saw clones of herself dancing around Bobby, practically throwing themselves at him.

Sliding towards the thermometer on the wall after setting Alex in an ice-carved chair, Goren motioned to it as though it were part of a crime scene. "I never wanna know a day that's over 40 degrees. I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5, then let it freeze!" as he sang, the temperature dropped all the way past the zero mark.

"He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle, he's Mister -10."

"Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much."

Eames woke up from her sleep just as she heard the commercial for 'The Year without a Santa Claus' on NBC. Looking at the time, she just went off to bed but not before turning off the TV. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Too much."

* * *

A/n: whether it sucked or not, let me know. If you think it's good enough and wants the Heat Miser companion piece to this one, please review. The reviews encourage me to write. If this is good enough to continue, tell me. If not, I'll delete it. 


	2. Heat Miser

Carolyn woke up to find herself inside the Major Case as if it were built inside of a volcano. The stifling hot air causing her to sweat to a lengthy degree as she looked at her surroundings, Carolyn noticed that it was not the same office room of the Major Case Squad. Fire flickered across every surface. She was thankful she had shoes on because the floor would have burned and scarred her skin. The whole place was lit with fire, molten rock and napalm.

"Hello?" she called out. "Did I get transferred to the seventh circle of Hell?" she thought to herself.

Instead of a reply to Barek's question, a myriad of crimson-clad women wearing veils rose up from the fiery depths and circled her before pointing coyly towards the door; all of then wearing variations of black/red outfits as they cornered the puzzled detective.

Just then, the doors to the captain's office blasted open in a wave of fire and sulfur. Carolyn coughed from the stench as sweat began to flow from her pores like a river.

Out stepped a man dressed in black pants, black shirt, black shoes, red blazer and black tie. His hair was slicked with oil; he face wore a gleaming, sly Cheshire cat grin. Lighting a thick Cohiba cigar in his mouth with a zeppo lighter that looked powerful enough to weld metal, he turned to face a shocked Carolyn.

"Mike? Is that you?"

Looking at her with the same Cheshire cat grin, though hiding his glistening teeth as he exhailed the smoke from his mouth, the infamous detective Mike Logan broke into song, cigar in hand.

"I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun." he started as he walked towards her, the polished sold magma floor melting into lava with each step Logan took. "I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister 101. They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch," The cigar soon melted into ooze. "Starts to melt in my clutch; I'm too much." Wiping his hands off, he paused for a moment to drink a flaming Sambuca without putting out the fire.

As Carolyn watched him stroll to her, she noticed that all the veiled women were soon clamoring around him and harmonizing somewhat seductively. "He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun. He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101."

"They call me Heat Miser. Whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch."

"He's too much." They all chorused as they threw back the veils, causing Barek to gasp at all the clones of herself as they could barely keep their hands off Logan.

"Thank you." He said to his backup singers.

Sliding over to the thermometer, he pointed to it before taking it into his hand.

"I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees." Taking it in his hands, the temperature rose up to 100 degrees, erupting in a ball of fire in his hand. "I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!" Throwing the thermometer over his shoulder, he took Carolyn into his arms and licked the sweat slowly from the side of her neck before looking her in the eyes while licking his chops slyly.

"Oh, some like it hot, but I like it REALLY HOT!" he hissed softly, followed by a sinister laugh that only Mike Logan could give.

The moment his lips locked with hers, she felt that same fire in him shoot through her petite body. As he took her over a burning table, all Carolyn could hear other than her rapidly beating heart was the sounds of her clones singing.

"He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun."

"Sing it!" Mike bellowed as the heat began to rise higher than it already was, the flames went higher. "He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101."

"They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch," he sang softly in Barek's ears, "Starts to melt in my clutch."

"I'm too much!"

* * *

Carolyn shot up from her bed, her clothes and bedclothes soaked through completely.

Running to the bathroom and hitting the lights, she began breathing haphazardly as her whole body was burning up, sweat pouring out of her body and down her forehead, making her clothes stick to her.

After the bathtub was filled to the brim with ice cold water, Carolyn threw off all her clothes and dove right in without hesitation.

Carolyn let out a loud sigh of relief as the cold soothed her inflamed body. Had she kept her eyes open, she would have seen steam rise up from the water.

Two hours later, after she cooled off and single-handedly evaporated all the water in the tub, wrapped in a cotton robe, Carolyn laid back on her bed just in time for her alarm clock to go off.

"**I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down and the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns….the ring of fire. The ring of fire**."

Carolyn looked at the alarm clock in shocked incredulity before hitting the off button.

Falling back on her bed, she breathed out, "Too much."

* * *

A/n: you asked for it and here it is. What do you think? Please read and review.  
A/n: the song 'Ring of Fire' belongs to the late lamented Johnny Cash. The Man in Black rules!


	3. Behind Closed Doors

A/n: sorry it took so long to get this out. The holidays kept me back for a while.

* * *

Coming home from work, Alex thought about the dream she had with Bobby in her head as the cartoon character Snow Miser incarnate. At first, she thought it was her subconscious telling her to quit eating pizza that's been in her refrigerator for longer than 3 days. 

Glancing at her 6' tall Christmas tree decorated with light blue balls, crystalline lights and an angel on the top of the tree, complete with tinsel, made for a serene yet festive atmosphere.

Looking back up at the doorway, she wondered to herself why she put the mistletoe up at the door. Then it came to her.

She put it up there because she hoped that Bobby would be on the other side. She also wished that he would stop putting his emotions and her feelings on the ice because of the job, even when the job was what brought them together in the first place.

Putting her things away, she looked at the calendar which read 'December 23'.

Having the rest of the freshly ordered pizza she had ordered from Pizza Hut and washing it down with an ice cold Pepsi, Alex went to her bedroom and fell asleep on her bed.

Her alarm clock read 11:00pm.

One hour later, her breath came out in steam.

* * *

In another apartment, Carolyn had just arrived home with a piping hot meal in her hands. Closing the door behind her, Carolyn settled down and enjoyed the Chicken Cacciatore, white rice, Portobello mushrooms and a fiery Sambuca. 

At first, the guy at the Italian restaurant was surprised why she would order such a drink for her meal.

She knew why she ordered that drink to go. Because it reminded her of her dream with Mike, though she couldn't imagine why she dreamt of him as the cartoon character Heat Miser incarnate.

Her 6' Christmas tree was decorated in bright red ornaments and tinsel scattered across the branches. A bright star was placed on the top branch and was flagged by two angels on each side on the lower branches next to it.

Looking up to the door where she had impulsively put the mistletoe in the doorway, she wondered if a certain sly grinning detective would ever come knocking on her door. Carolyn found herself thinking of the day when Mike would cool his heels enough for her to see if there were any genuine feelings between them for there to be a real relationship.

Carolyn needed to know that he had a heart to give to her.

After cleaning the kitchen, Carolyn walked off to her bedroom and went to sleep in her bed.

Her alarm clock read 11:00pm.

One hour later, small beads of sweat fell down the sides of her face.

* * *

Outside Alex's apartment, Bobby stood out in the hallway and watched with longing at the door in front of him. 

Until that cold December night, never could Detective Robert Goren remember a door he couldn't kick down or open with or without a warrant.

Yet now, he found himself frozen in his tracks staring at a door as if he were a troubled spirit unable to cross over.

She was the one person who didn't run from him. A part of him would forever be grateful to her for that. There was something else that dragged him to his partner's apartment door in the dead of night.

His hand rose up facing the door. All it would take is one moment. It would only need his fist to connect with the door to knock or to use an index finger to press the doorbell.

With his head hung, he cursed his childish cowardice and walked away, daydreaming of Alexandra Eames; his confidant, partner, best friend….and his dream girl.

* * *

Several police informants and two hours punching the crap out of a punching bag, Logan was sated enough to find himself staring at the door of the latest partner who left him. 

Having been on the force for as long as he had, Mike recalled Greevey, Briscoe, Cerreta, Silvera and then there was the freckle faced redhead tag-along Megan Wheeler.

But his favorite, aside from the late Lennie Briscoe, was the one who caught his heart with only one of her slow smiles.

The Italian/Polish ex-fed, detective Carolyn Barek.

He often used his offhanded humor and sly wit to cover up his true feelings for her mostly for fear of being shipped back to hell (Staten Island) for getting personal with his partner by the powers that be known as the Morris Commission.

Still he stood out there in a staring contest against the door, the only thing that kept him from her.

He never understood why she had disappeared without even saying goodbye. But he couldn't ask her. Then he would have to confront his feelings for her and soon she might get the word out that the infamous, hard nosed, councilman-punching, pool-cue wielding, rage-aholic detective Mike Logan was an emotional softie.

Mike then kicked himself for thinking that. He knew she was not one to gossip or spread rumors that would scar him.

She also was one of the few women who didn't immediately write him off as a womanizer.

All it would have taken would have been either a crisp knock on the door, a finger to press the doorbell, or if his blood was boiling hot enough, he would have kicked the door down, run into her room and…

He mentally slapped himself. _If you did that, you moron, you might as well prove everyone right about you._

Walking away, he wished that he had the nerve to bite the bullet and tell her that he had fallen in love with her.

When Mike got to his car, he found a four leaf clover on a lawn. Picking it up, he placed it on his lapel next to his American flag pin and drove off into the night.

* * *

A/n: I'm not very good at writing a lot of romantic stuff, so if any help will be appreciated and noticed. Feliz Ano Nuevo! Please review. 


	4. Friends, Advisors and Enemies

Logan arrived at work the next day and found Captain Ross in his office talking with a tall, lanky man with wavy black hair. The stranger has his back turned to them so he didn't recognize him right away. Ross stepped out to the pen and spoke just as Logan reached his desk armed with coffee, preparing himself mentally for the day.

"Logan, would you step in her for a moment? I have someone here who wants to speak to you."

Giving a side glance to Eames, Logan quipped, "It's too early to be the rat squad. Those assholes don't suck the blood from cops till after 9, right?" as he rose from his chair and walked into Ross' office. "I'm not sure, Mike. When you are involved, chances are they'll probably skimp on that extra hour of sleep and go the distance."

He kept an even expression about him despite the comments made by Eames, who just seemed to get her jollies by egging him into insanity, expecting to see some IAB agent or representative of the Morris Commission waiting to drive the proverbial blade into his side once and for all. A small part of his mind hoped that Carolyn would be standing there waiting for him.

The moment he saw the familiar Hispanic detective, all hope of Carolyn being there had vanished, yet he still smiled, glad to see a familiar face for once.

"Detective Logan, perhaps you remember your successor from the 2-7?" Ross inquired as he watched the two men shake hands.

"Detective Rey Curtis, as I live and breathe; it's good to see you, man." He exclaimed as he and Curtis exchanged greetings.

"Mikey, it's been too long but it's great to see you back. Are you missing life on Staten Island?" he said teasingly.

Giving a classic Logan grin, the Irish detective quipped, "Would you miss a boil on your ass after it was successfully removed? Hell no. I wouldn't go back on that island to take a piss."

"Glad to see that you can still keep a good sense of humor." Rey said.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, Rey, but what brings you out here? I thought you were riding a desk."

Tapping his nose lightly, Rey nodded. "My girls have grown and they talked me into going back. I looked for an available spot and lo and behold, here I am." Rey said with his hands raised in a dramatic pose, though the moment was cut short when Logan noticed his left hand.

Rey noticed that Mike noticed it too. The smiles dimmed significantly.

"How long has it been since it happened?" Mike asked.

"Almost two years now since Debra…" he paused for a moment. "Captain Ross was telling me about his two boys and he offered for his kids to look after mine from time to time. He offered me the job here and here we are."

* * *

Goren stood outside the building of One Police Plaza, trying to map out how he would go about presenting the inquiry, only to find himself asking questions that kept him from going into the building. 

**What if she has other plans that don't involve me?**

**What if she's seeing someone and I missed it?**

**What if she sees right through me?**

**Will I lose her as my partner?**

**Will I lose everything if I do ask her to be more than a partner to me?**

His train of thought was shattered when a voice behind him caused him to stop pacing.

A short-haired brunette Irish-Latina woman stood before him along with a long haired brunette full-blooded Irish woman. Both of them seemed to have an amused expression on their faces as they watched the tall, distinguished detective pacing in front of them like a teenager at prom.

"Can I help you ladies?" Goren asked, wondering who they were.

The short-haired one extended her hand to him, which he shook. "My name is Connie Rubirosa. I work with Jack McCoy. This is Detective Nina Cassady. She's working at the 2-7, Van Buren's precinct."

"Ah, yes. One of our negotiators had been called down there to aid in the apprehension of Vorgitch, am I right?"

"Yes, though the way it ended had not been how we would have liked it to end." Connie said.

"Reminiscing of cases gone by not withstanding, we couldn't help but wonder what could cause the Major Case's golden boy to pace manically and talk to himself like a smitten teenager?" Nina said, her sharp perception catching Goren completely off guard.

"Smitten? What makes you think that I'm…?"

"Detective Goren, I know I'm still marginally wet behind the ears as far as being a detective is concerned, but it doesn't take one to notice that you've got some strong feelings for Detective Eames." Cassady said as Rubirosa nodded in agreement.

Goren stuttered as he tried to come up with some argument but he found none. "How did you…?" When he felt a dainty hand on his arm, he looked to see the hand was connected to Connie. "We've heard the whispers and the theories spun around the uniforms and the courthouse. Mr. Ron Carver even has some stock in when he'll receive the invite to your wedding." Connie said.

"Don't worry, Goren, we are not going to drop the dime on you to Internal Affairs." Before he knew it, he had two women with a hand on each of his arms. "It's not a sin or an infraction against your profession to fall in love. If you're able to stare down the hardest criminals and lunatics, then you can stare this down too." Connie said; her words carried by a voice surprisingly lulled with a light blend of a Spanish accent and an Irish brogue.

"Just go in there, get her alone and tell her what you feel about her. Chances are that you've been keeping things too cool around her. Turn up the heat, big guy." Nina said, slapping Goren's arm playfully.

Glancing slightly amused and slightly frightened at the two women, Goren walked into the building, certain and uncertain as to what he was doing.

* * *

"Così siete quello chi ha preso il mio posto, siete voi?" ("So you're the newbie who took my place, aren't you?") 

Megan Wheeler turned sharply from the vending machine to find herself facing a 5'2" brunette woman. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't understand."

"That's not a surprise, newbie." The brunette woman said. "What I said before, I spoke it in Italian. So you are the one who took my place with Detective Logan, is that right?"

In that moment, Wheeler felt like a dunce. "You're detective Carolyn Barek, aren't you? I don't know what it is that he would find attractive from you, but then again, to each their own, I guess."

Wheeler didn't see the right hook come at her until she wound up on the floor clutching her face.

Goren got off the elevator just in time to break up the catfight between Wheeler and Barek, getting clawed from time to time as he held back the two detectives.

* * *

A/n: I hope it was worth the wait. As always, the reviews are a big inspiration and motivational tool to help me write more. 


	5. Old Friends and New Discovery

A/n: I'm unable to continue with the road that I thought I was headed on. The scuffle in the recent chapter was just an excuse to punch the daylights out of that freckle-faced, wet-behind-the-ears newbie known as Megan Wheeler. That and perhaps I left the door open a bit with Rey Curtis. However, there is another avenue to undertake and I've just figured it out recently.

A/n: There's a reason why I waited a whole year to start this again. It's because I wanted to keep in the spirit of the holidays and I needed to see some old episodes of Law and Order to get some inspirations.

A/n: On a more serious note, my stepfather died in a car accident in late October this year. He was 57. It has been difficult on my mother and myself along with his own family. I know he's up in heaven right now. He earned his way in throughout his life. Now we have the task of continuing with life as best we can. The first funeral I've ever been to; to say it shook me completely would be a major understatement. I had thought it was all just a nightmare that I wanted to wake up from. Then I saw him there and it hit me. I remember crying openly. I thought I had cried all my tears a long time ago when I was a teenager. I didn't.

So, with that being said, on with the show!

* * *

Carolyn shook herself from that daydream and got out of the elevator. As she turned the corner, she saw the freckle-faced redhead staring at the vending machine as if wondering which one had the least calories or carbohydrates. That or which one was least likely to have her wind up on the slab, toe-tagged and bagged.

Walking toward her until she was only one foot away from her, Carolyn could see the look on Wheeler's face as the younger woman looked at the assortment of food.

For a while, Carolyn thought to say something, but then decided the girl didn't garner enough to even get noticed from her.

Walking into the bull pen, she was immediately greeted by Alex.

"Carolyn, this is a surprise. Where did you go off to?"

"I had been transferred to Brooklyn South for a while. It's good to see you, Alex." As quickly as her upbeat tone had been summoned, it vanished as she would then ask, "Has Logan asked about me?"

"He's been tight lipped about the issue, but silently, I think it goes without saying that he would have liked an explanation. From what I've heard about his old partners, they all had reasons. Greevey got killed on the job, Cerreta had to take a desk job due to injury and Briscoe passed away to prostate cancer. You just disappeared."

"I know. The truth is, I didn't want to be used against him like Judge Garrett used you against Goren."

"Is that the one reason why you left?" Upon Carolyn's silence, Alex knew it instantly. It was the same thing she felt for Bobby. "You love Mike?"

"How do you stay with Bobby?" Carolyn asked.

"I understand him, just like you would soon understand Mike." Then the inevitable question came to mind. "Why did you come back?"

"My commanding officer got the call from Captain Danny Ross. He said that Ross wanted me to come in today regarding an open spot."

* * *

Goren made his way back in to the building, a bit more confident than before regarding what he would do.

When he reached the elevators, he noticed a slender girl with light brunette/dark brown hair waiting there. As he waited for the elevator, the girl turned to him and spoke.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know if a Detective Mike Logan is in the office today?"

"At this time of the day, he probably might be. May I inquire why, Miss…?"

"Megan Nelson. You're Detective Goren, right?"

"Yes. I was just on my way up there. Perhaps you can come with me."

Megan smiled. "Thank you. Besides, I have something of a Christmas present to give to him."

* * *

"So, Rey, did you sign on to join the Major Case Squad or is this some crank visit?" Mike said jokingly. "Actually, Captain Ross just told me about two openings. One of them is here and the other is for the District Attorney's Investigation Squad."

Upon seeing Logan's inquiring expression, Rey replied, "I'm going to be working alongside Detective Hector Salazar, Detective Nick Falco, A.D.A. Tracey Kibre and Kelly Gafferty, along with the new D.A. Jack."

"Jack McCoy's the new District Attorney? I didn't peg him to be a politician."

"He never was and still isn't. Perhaps that's a good thing."

"I got $50 that says that he'll miss the courtroom so much he'll welcome any chance to step back in one more time."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Ross speaking." After a few minutes, Ross nodded his head. "All right, Eames, show her in."

For a few moments, neither Logan nor Curtis knew what was happening.

Then the door opened and in walked Detective Carolyn Barek.

* * *

In the parking garage used by the Major Case Squad, the officer at post had been called when a car had been found inside long before anyone had arrived. The whole floor had been empty after everyone left the night before and had still been empty before anyone had arrived.

Yet there it was.

The car just sat there in the parking lot.

A car that most police would see in an impound lot or a car lot.

It was definitely one that they couldn't see in their driveway or in their own garage.

Several cops tried to start it up so they could drive it out, but fell ill before they could ever get close enough to it. The unexplained sickness dissipated only after they stepped away from the car.

They called in a tow truck to try and tow it out.

The chains shattered like glass and the truck engine died.

Only when the tower threw up his hands and gave up did the car start up again.

The hood ornament, which took the shape of a black cat with his back arched, his tail curled in a spiral design, claws drawn out and a wide, sly, toothy grin, seemed to mock their feeble attempts.

* * *

A/n: Barek's back, Megan Nelson's got a gift for Logan and what's with the mysterious car stalking the garage? As always, reviews are very helpful and reassuring. Please be detailed with your review so I know what I'm doing right or wrong.

A/n: Does anyone know if Jack McCoy has any kids? If so, send me a private message on how many and their ages please.


	6. Plans, Decisions and a Black Cat

* * *

A/n: I'm somewhat crestfallen when I noticed recently that, despite having this story on two C2 communities, five favorites and ten alerts, only three reviews came up for the latest chapter. I waited for a while to see what would turn out and perhaps I need to wrap this whole thing up before I can really reap the rewards of my work.

A/n: this next chapter will have a momentary relapse into what happened before Barek walked through the door.

A/n: FYE, for those who watched the fifth year of Law and Order, the final season with Chris Noth when he punched the councilman Crossley, there was an episode that revolved around a woman who claimed to have multiple personalities. Her name is Megan Nelson, portrayed by actress Francie Swift.

* * *

In the midst of talking with Eames, Carolyn's mind delved back subconsciously to the dream she had. Considering how it made her feel, she decided to take the dive.

"A few nights ago, I had a dream of Logan." That statement brought Alex to a screeching halt mid sentence.

"You did? What happened in it?" Alex asked, though knowing Mike, she wouldn't be surprised at what would happen.

"Do you know the children's Christmas movie 'The Year without a Santa Claus'?"

"I saw it once with my sister and nephew. How does this connect with Logan?"

"I dreamt Logan was an incarnation of the cartoon character Heat Miser and he was singing and dancing while surrounding by clones of me dressed like deranged Las Vegas showgirls."

Those words caused Alex to freeze so badly she swore she felt several hair strands turn into icicles. "I dreamt that Goren was Snow Miser."

Looking at each other while digesting the mental image of their respective partners singing and dancing in their dreams as humanized cartoon characters, both women started laughing silently enough to not draw attention to each other.

Once they sobered up from the fit of giggles, Carolyn asked Alex, "Is Logan….I mean, has he…"

"He's in the captain's office with Ross right now. I can call and see if you could go in right now."

Upon Carolyn's nod of approval, Alex picked up her desk phone and dialed the extension to Ross' phone.

"Captain, the detective we spoke about recently had just arrived. I will, sir."

Hanging up the phone, Alex caught the shocked look on Carolyn's face. "I talked him into bringing you back as Logan's partner. I missed working you as well, though not as much as Mike has, even though he's too tight-lipped about it to say as much."

Hugging Alex in gratitude, Carolyn walked towards Ross' office.

Before Alex could see her walk in, she heard the familiar sound of the elevator opening. Turning around, she saw her partner walking into the bull pen with a slender brunette/blonde woman talking softly to him.

* * *

"Detective Carolyn Barek, I'm certain you are familiar with Detective Michael Logan." Ross said as he greeted her. "Yes, I am, Captain Ross." she said evenly.

It seemed to be a silent showdown as Logan saw Barek again. "This is Detective Rey Curtis." he added, hopping to soften the aura in the office.

"Hello, Reynaldo."

"How did you guess my full name?"

"No one would just have a regular hyphenated name with a Hispanic demeanor. At least that's what I have gathered in my acquaintances with Hispanics in the past." Carolyn said politely.

"Perhaps the two of you," Ross said, implying Logan and Barek, "would want to speak privately."

With a quick look between the Irishman and the Italian belle, Detective Curtis and Captain Ross walked out of the room with Ross closing the blinds so that they could speak more candidly and privately.

Looking at each other from across the room, time changed nothing between them.

"I guess you bought into the whole idea, didn't you?"

"What idea?"

"That I'm a black cat; a purveyor of bad luck and ill fortune for whoever is unlucky enough to have me as their partner. I mean, Goren's had a partnership with Eames for a longer time than any of my partnerships in the past. What is it? Why did you decide to just disappear without even an apology or an explanation?"

"Logan, I never thought you would damage my career and I left because I didn't want you to get in trouble with the new captain. I also thought of what Eames and Goren when through when Judge Harold Garrett used Eames to tarnish Goren. I didn't want to see it come down to me being used to bury you."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

Shaking her head, she bowed her head momentarily before looking up at Logan. "Things got too complicated."

"Are you coming back permanently?"

She nodded her head, a plan forming within her head as a voice spoke in her head. _He might appreciate a little less talk and a little more action, so do it while you still have the guts to do it._

Walking up to him until she stood directly in front of him, she looked up to his eyes and nodded.

"Who're you partnered with?" Logan asked quizzically.

Faster than he could have anticipated, Carolyn threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Carolyn, pulling her lithe body to his.

* * *

Alex Eames felt a chill run through her blood as she watched the lithe woman talking with Goren silently. From the distance she kept from the tall detective, Alex could see that they had just been throwing each other casual chit chat; nothing to be worried about.

She calmed down instantly.

Goren introduced Alex Eames to Megan Nelson, bringing Eames up to speed on her story: she had been diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder some years back; one of her alternate personalities took over and killed her therapist over a botched session that had her believing that her father killed her mother when she was 3 years old. Several years had passed since she had been sent to a mental facility where she had succeeded in returning to the world as one person. 'Bobby', her 'protector' personality, along with 'Nancy', the one responsible for the murder of Dr. Lillian Hampton, the two alternates, had long since departed from her life and mind. In fact, when she got herself together again, she had since been working to get her law degree. Now the only challenge was to get her resume in the doorways and onto the desk of the new District Attorney, Jack McCoy.

The conversation turned when she told Alex of her reason for being at One Police Plaza.

"Detective Logan is in the captain's office. I'm not sure if he's going to come out any time soon."

The sound of the office doors opening caught their attention as Captain Ross and Detective Rey Curtis walked out.

"Detective Rey Curtis, these are Detectives Goren and Eames."

"So this is the Sherlock Holmes of the Big Apple. We meet at last."

"Detective Curtis, you're Peruvian, I presume."

"Yes. My mother is from Peru, actually. How did you know?"

"Rey, he has a knack for these things. You get used to it after a while."

"Well, I have to go speak with Jack regarding my position with his investigation squad along with Detective Wheeler. Captain Ross, I'm presuming you would want to inform her on this as well."

"Yes, but I have a previous engagement to tend to at the present time."

With that, the two men departed.

Just then, Mike and Carolyn came out from Ross' office and Mike spotted the familiar face in the crowd.

"Megan?"

"It's good to see you again, Detective Logan." Megan said, giving a quick kiss on Mike's cheek before turning to Carolyn. "You must be Detective Carolyn Barek. I've heard about you when you aided the FBI during the 9/11 tragedy."

"Where did you hear it?" Carolyn asked, curious as to how the girl knew that.

"Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. She had requested to aid me in my rehabilitation while I was in the clinics. Logan was a good topic of discussion from time to time."

Looking back at Mike, she then made two statements. "You have my deepest condolences for Detective Briscoe. I wish he were still around today."

Nodding stiffly, Mike tried to shrug it off, though at times, he had his episodes of grief. Carolyn's hands on his arm helped shake him from that funk.

"On a much brighter note, I have a gift for you." She said as she dove into her bag and pulled out a key chain with a celtic cross engraved into the key.

"Here you go, Logan. I found this under my door and a note that said it belonged to you and where to find you."

The moment the key hit Logan's hand, he saw a note attached to the chain. It read 'The key to true happiness'.

* * *

Back in the parking garage, the mystery car roared to life as the black cat hood ornament's eyes began to glow emerald green. With sly movement, the cat opened up its toothy grin and cast out an ethereal hiss.

With a loud ring through the halls, the car shot out of the garage with cement-tearing speed through the streets of New York, melting all the snow in its path, on its way to meet its owner.

Dodging potential collisions with other vehicles and pedestrians, the green convertible raced towards One Police Plaza.

Upon arrival, the car parked right in front of the building and the engine revved silently, the hood ornament having vanished from sight.

* * *

Watching Carolyn and Mike embrace each other, he recalled what Megan Nelson told him in the elevator and what he confessed to her. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just plunge in and let the chips fall where they may.

"Ea…" Before he could finish that, he bit his tongue metaphorically. "Alex."

The use of her first name, even though it was not exactly very loud, caught Alex's attention along with Mike, Carolyn and Megan.

"I was wondering if, well, if you had some time, perhaps you would like to, um, I…would you lie to….what are you doing for Christmas?"

Even though he had salt-and-pepper hair and stood 6 feet 4 inches tall, he felt like he was 13 years old.

"Bobby, are you asking me out for the holidays?"

"I don't want to interfere with your family's plans or anything."

"You won't. I'm sure they'll welcome you. With everything that's happened, I think you need to be around those who care for you. Besides, there's something I've always wanted to do with you."

Standing on her toes, she whispered something in Bobby's ear, causing his eyes to go saucer wide. The moment he turned a slight crimson, he hoped that Alex didn't see it on his face.

"Are you sure? I'm not quite sure if I'm all up for doing that."

Pulling back, Alex looked him in the eye and grinned. "Don't worry; it's just going to be at Rockerfeller Center."

"Won't there be people there?"

"At best or worst, it'll be one hell of a show to give them, don't you think?"

"I think I'll be heading home now. My father's expecting me at home for the holidays. Merry Christmas." Megan said as she took her leave.

Just then, a black cat came out from underneath Goren's desk, leapt up, snagged the keys from Logan's hand and ran off, causing all four detectives to follow in pursuit.

* * *

A/n: it's building up to the grand finale. Stay tuned. I'm going to do my best to finish this before 2008 rolls around. Please review. 


	7. A Car Ride To Break The Ice

A/n: If you remember what Logan said about what true happiness is for him, you will understand this.

* * *

The feline wielding the keys fled down the hallway to the open elevator which instantly had the lobby button pressed. 

The doors closed before they could reach it in time. Grabbing their coats and other essentials, they took off. Taking the other one, they went down to the lobby where the cat stood at the entrance, enticing them to follow.

They followed the cat and Logan stopped in his tracks, causing Barek, Eames and Goren to stop as well.

There before the Major Case detectives stood a thing of beauty.

There stood an emerald green/candy apple green 1968 Pontiac GTO convertible with plush leather-twine upholstery and up-to-date sound system with iPod connection wire, cd player, surround stereo and am/fm radio, complete with built-in CB radio.

The cat perched itself on the hood, dropping the keys on it before perching itself back on the front of the hood, transforming back into the still-form hood ornament, it's toothy grin intact. "Ok, what's going on with that car?" Alex exclaimed. "I don't know." Bobby said as he turned his gaze to Logan and Barek, who seemed to think nothing of the occurrence.

Looking up at Logan, Barek couldn't't believe what was in her partner's eyes. "Logan, does this bring back something to you?"

"The one time when I never had a care in the world," he started as he approached a long lost friend, "was when I rode down the streets of Manhattan in this car with beers in hand and blankets wrapped around me."

"I guess that's what the note said about 'the key to true happiness'." Carolyn said in realization.

Taking the keys from the hood, Mike saw that the note had changed. Now it was addressed to Goren and Eames. "Look in the trunk."

Reaching inside, he pressed the switch to open up the trunk.

Upon opening said compartment, they found several gift wrapped boxes and two big bags, one with Goren's name on in and the other with Eames' name on it.

Reaching for them, Logan presented them to the ones the bags were assigned for. "I believe these are for you two. Have fun, kiddies." Mike said with the classic Cheshire cat-that-ate-the-canary-and-the-cream grin. Alex and Bobby tried to laugh it off, but it was clear what they planned to do.

"Do you two need a ride?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah. You wouldn't't happen to be headed near Rockefeller Center, are you?"

Opening the side doors, she grinned. "Hop in the back. I'm riding shotgun."

With Bobby and Alex snuggled up in the back seat of the car and Carolyn at his side, Mike finally found the happiness he thought was void from his life.

"What are you waiting for, Mike? The second coming? Let's hit the town!" Carolyn exclaimed as she reached over and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

The winds sent a cold chill but it didn't bother Mike. A kiss from Carolyn kept him warm all through. For once, the cliché stood true.

Placing the key into the ignition, he reveled in the feel of the moment before starting the engine.

Despite the shock-absorbers that could take the shock of an earthquake, the roar of the engine sent a shock through all four detectives, though the sound of the black cat hood ornament resonated over the engine's roar.

The cat's toothy jaws opened wide and let out a shrieking meow, catching Mike in the mood. When the cat's eyes glowed, Mike knew it was time to let loose on Manhattan one more time.

With that, he threw the car into gear, slammed on the gas and off into the night they flew.

* * *

Alex shrieked as they tore through the snow-laden streets without pause, but then found a greater surprise when Bobby wrapped his large arms around her, pulling her close to her. 

Bobby held her close to him as if the strong winds would sweep her out of the car.

Carolyn watched as Alex snuggled up to Bobby and then looked at Mike, who seemed to have become 20 years younger in spirit.

Inching closer to him on the front bench seat of the car, Carolyn soon found herself with one of Mike's arms around her, drawing her closer to him.

Within moments, the sight of the grand Christmas tree came into view.

Upon first sight, Alex and Bobby would have been speechless. Instead, they screamed the moment Mike silently decided to parallel-park while sending the car into a 360 degree spin.

To their surprise, they parked precisely in place on a dime without any casualties.

"It's been two decades since I've ever done that."

"Is that the only thing you've done in twenty years?" Carolyn whispered seductively into his ear.

"In this car?" Mike countered slyly.

Carolyn smirked, amused at this flirtation show-down while Alex and Bobby just enjoyed watching the show until they cleared their throats loud enough to get their attention.

"If you're done trying to see who has the upper hand on sexual charisma, Bobby and I have somewhere to do and 'things' to do." She said with a glance up to Bobby, causing his face to turn red like Rudolph's nose.

Taking their bags, Bobby and Alex got out of the car.

Before they could do anything else, Carolyn jumped out of the car, pulled Alex to the side and hugged her. Whispering to each other, they both made some statements to each other.

"Bobby's heart's in the right place. The right motivation will help him open it up to you."

"When you get Mike cooled down enough, perhaps you can see if you get what you want for Christmas. Maybe he does have a heart to give."

Pulling back, Carolyn jumped back into the convertible with Mike and waved to the two snow bunnies before she and Mike drove off into the night.

* * *

"Alex, are you sure about this? I'm kinda nervous. It's not exactly something that I remember ever doing so frequently every year." 

"Bobby, don't worry. I've been doing this for quite a while. I know how to do this and enjoy it."

"You have?"

"Sometimes by myself and sometimes with those I love. Don't worry. I'll help you through it." Alex said, touching him on the arm.

"Are you sure you can? I don't want to mess up with you."

"You won't. I'll be with you the whole time and guide you through it."

"All these people are going to see us."

"They're doing it too in plain view of the public. They won't think anything about it."

With that, Bobby and Alex had laced up their ice skates and started their way onto the ice.

Bobby attempted to walk as best he could on ice skates, with Alex trying to direct him how to skate. Several passersby looked amused to see a rather large man being guided by a petite woman. The scene almost looked like the child who befriended the Frankenstein monster for the first time.

Just then, the PA system played Sugar Ray's 'Little Saint Nick'

Moving to the rhythm, Bobby soon found himself skating with more ease. It helped of course that Alex had took him by the hand, sending a current of warmth over him despite of the gloves they wore. Turning to his side and seeing Alex with a gleam in her eye and a million-watt smile directed at him made him feel something he thought he would never feel again since his mother's death.

He felt happy.

In a moment that he would never be able to understand or question, he took Alex's hand in his and together they skated through the crowds of people, who parted so they could skate in peace.

* * *

Tearing through the streets, Mike and Carolyn drove up into Central Park where they walked down the pathways to a bench nearby the lake. 

"Mike, this is wonderful." Carolyn said as she looked up to him as Irish eyes smiled down upon her.

"Say the words, Mike. Tell me that there's something of your heart you can give me."

Looking at Carolyn, he took a deep breath and looked down into her eyes.

"Carolyn Barek, I'm crazy for you. I thought every woman who I got saddled with would see me as nothing but a sarcastic womanizer or as the hothead cop the brass regards as a pain in their collective ass. Despite it all, you cut through all those pre-conceived notions and stuck it out with me. I'll always be thankful for that."

"Say it, Mike."

"My heart belongs to you. I think it always has belonged to you. Carolyn Barek, I love you."

With an eternal smile on her soul, Carolyn led Mike back to the convertible.

"Why don't we do something we haven't done since we were teenagers?"

Mike only answered with the trademark Logan grin that only he could produce.

* * *

A few cups of hot cocoa later, Bobby and Alex laughed at how they seemed to be the stars of the ice ring. 

"Alex, I have to admit that I never would have imagined skating at Rockefeller center and feeling so…so…free." Glancing at Alex, he looked back on the first day he met her and every day since then.

At that time, he decided to say what he always wanted to tell her.

"Alex, I do not know what I've done to deserve you. Whatever it is, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you stick by me through my worst and my best. I….I…" His voice wavered as he wrestled with what he was trying to say.

"I love you, Alexandra. Come what may, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you as you have always been there when I really needed someone."

He would never know how fast it happened or how it led to it.

All he can recall is Alex kissing him and his arms holding her close to him.

Across from them, they heard a sidewalk band singing, 'Merry Christmas, Baby'.

"You sure do treat me right, Alex." Bobby said as they sat looking up at the tall Christmas tree.

* * *

Lying in the backseat of the convertible with the hood up, Carolyn and Mike lay there still in each other's arms, thankful that the beat cops that work the park were off on Christmas Eve. 

In the silence, Carolyn got shocked when she heard the radio come on.

The soft melody of 'Blue Christmas' lulled her as she kissed Mike. "Merry Christmas, Mike."

Resting her head on his chest, she could feel his heart beating while his lungs expanded and contracted with every breath.

"Did you get everything you wanted this year, Caro?" Mike whispered.

Raising her gaze to him, she smiled. "Everything I wanted and more than I could imagine."

"Me too."

There they lay with each other as snow fell down from the night sky.

* * *

A/n: I said it would be done before 2008, so that means there's one last chapter to go before the grand finale. Stay tuned and please, as always, review. Thanks. 

A/n: The songs used are not mine. They belong to their respective owners, whoever they are.


	8. The start of new lives together

A/n: This cuts somewhat close to the New Year, so this will inevitably skip Christmas Day unfortunately. As well, Barek and Eames are implied and will appear in the end of this part, if I can squeeze them in, I hope. In lieu of their presence for the time being, there will be two other crossover characters who will aid Bobby and Mike.

A/n: This may or may not be the least loquacious of the chapters. So don't expect a lot or too little dialogue.

With that said, on with the show.

* * *

Getting off the elevator, Mike walked over to his desk to see it empty. "Eames, do you know where Barek is?" He started but cut himself off midway when he saw Goren looking at an equally empty desk in front of him.

"Goren, where's your other half? On that, where's mine?"

"Captain Ross didn't tell me. All he did say was to wait until you got in. He wants to say it to both of us apparently." Goren answered, equally as mystified as Logan.

At that moment, Captain Danny Ross emerged from his office. "Detectives Goren and Logan, I need to confer with you gentlemen in my office please."

Upon arrival, Ross motioned for them to close the door.

"Dr. Rodgers is waiting for you in the medical examiner's office. She called me and requested that I send you to her today. She's expecting the both of you within the hour."

"You called us in for this?" Logan asked.

"There's something you're not telling us." Goren stated rather than asked. "Alex and Carolyn; are they…?" he asked without raising his voice.

"No, they are alive and well." Logan and Goren both let out the breath they didn't even know they were holding simultaneously. "Our esteemed medical examiner requests your presence as she has something to show you."

* * *

At the medical examiner's office, Bobby and Mike were met with the medical examiner Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers and a long-time friend and colleague (to Mike Logan), police psychiatrist Dr. Elizabeth Olivet.

"Dr. Rodgers. Dr. Olivet. What do we owe this meeting?" Goren spoke first before Logan spoke. "Not that we don't enjoy your company, but what's so important that you called us down here?"

"I called Olivet here because the two of you will need someone to talk to in regards to what I'm about to tell you." Rodgers said with a tone to match her even expression.

"Who croaked and who brought 'em in?" Logan asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"No one, but I thought you would sooner hear it in private rather than to hear it through the NYPD grapevine."

"Hear about what?" Logan inquired.

"Detectives Eames and Barek had called Captain Ross and told them they were both feeling under the weather. He asked that I go check up on them discreetly."

"What did you find out, Rodgers?" Goren asked.

"Detectives Carolyn Barek and Alexandra Eames are both pregnant. Judging by the looks on your faces, I don't have to run a paternity test to know who the fathers are."

Those words left both detectives with a pale countenance on their face and they swore they saw their life flash before their eyes.

Olivet took this moment to slip two of her business cards into Logan's pocket as well as Goren's. "Let me know when best to arrive at your homes. I'm certain the two of you and your partners will need some counseling for the nine months to come."

* * *

Later that day, after learning that Carolyn and Alex had been staying with a friend of theirs, Logan and Goren went to see them.

Thus, they found themselves staring at an apartment door.

Knocking on it, the door opened to reveal a short-haired brunette woman that Goren didn't know about, but Logan had heard a lot of her, especially from her captain.

"Hello, Miss…"

"Detective Olivia Benson. You must be Detective Goren, the crown jewel of the Major Case Squad. It's good to meet you." Turning to face the Irishman, Olivia smiled.

"Cragen's told me a lot of stories and you played a part in many of them, Detective Logan." She smiled gently before bringing them in. "The two of them, Alex and Carolyn have had talked about you for quite a while."

After sitting down and being brought up to speed, Olivia saw in them what she saw in herself from time to time with Elliot. They spoke a bit further, sharing with them what she had seen in her work with them as well as hearing from the two guys what their upbringings were like with their folks.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"I believe she's asking us…"

"Can you go through with this?"

Before either of them could answer, the door to Olivia's bedroom opened with Carolyn Barek and Alexandra Eames emerging with a slight worried glance in their eyes.

Within moments, Mike embraced Carolyn as Bobby embraced Alex, leaving Olivia to write down in her mind another task for her to do.

Nothing else had to be said. They got their answer for the time being.

Only time will tell.

When the foursome had left, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Elliot, it's me."

Four detectives about to become parents; if that wasn't enough of a push, nothing else short of a life-or-death situation would.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

* * *

The End

A/n: If this ending came out anti-climatic, it was unintentional; but perhaps the least said, the better. Besides, I had to finish this in time for 2008. Happy New Year! I thought Olivia would play well in this, as well as Olivet and Rodgers.

A/n: as always, if you like this story, please feel free to review and express it constructively.


End file.
